drakeandjoshfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Kate Winslet
|lugar de nacimiento = Reading, Berkshire, |cónyuge = Jim Threapleton (1998-2001) Sam Mendes (2003-) |premios bafta = Mejor actriz de reparto 1995 Sense and Sensibility |premios globo de oro = Mejor actriz - Drama 2008 Revolutionary Road Mejor actriz de reparto 2008 The Reader |imdb = 0000701 |premios sag = Mejor actriz de reparto 2008 - The Reader 1995- Sentido y sensibilidad |imdb = 0000701 }} Kate Elizabeth Winslet (5 de octubre de 1975) es una actriz de cine británica ganadora de dos Globos de oro, dos Premios BAFTA y dos Premios del Sindicato de Actores. Biografía Primeros años Kate Winslet nació el 5 de octubre de 1975 en Reading (Reino Unido), en el seno de una familia de actores de teatro. Por ello no es de sorprender que se despertara en ella inquietudes artísticas: a los 13 años ya hacía representaciones de danza. Dicha vocación la tuvo que compaginar con sus estudios en el instituto -en el cual los compañeros de clase la insultaban bajo el apelativo «''bola de grasa''»- y su trabajo como charcutera. En 1994, Peter Jackson le ofreció su primera oportunidad con Criaturas celestiales, en la que Kate interpretó a Juliet, una adolescente enamorada de una amiga cuya madre había sido asesinada por las dos. A ese título se le sumó Sentido y sensibilidad (1995). Bajo la dirección de Ang Lee, Kate encarnó a la enamoradiza e impulsiva Marianne Dashwood, quien tras un choque de frente con la realidad se veía obligada a madurar. Desde esos momentos, se asoció durante un tiempo el rostro de la actriz a cierto ideal de romanticismo y de heroína clásica. Así en Jude, basada en la obra de Thomas Hardy, defendió el papel de Sue, una mujer pobre madre de dos hijos, acostumbrada a pasar todas las miserias. Kenneth Branagh contó con ella para su versión de Hamlet, en la que Kate pudo ponerse en la piel de Ofelia, profundamente enamorada del príncipe danés y cuyo rechazo le impulsaba primero a la locura, y después a una trágica muerte. Entre estos dos últimos rodajes, Kate recibió el BAFTA a la mejor actriz de reparto y el premio del Sindicato de Actores en la misma categoría, así como su primera candidatura al Oscar por Sentido y sensibilidad. A pesar de ser derrotada por Mira Sorvino, su nombre empezó a ser popular. Titanic Un día James Cameron le envió el guión de Titanic. Antes de decidirse, Kate se reunió con Emma Thompson, con quien había trabajado en Sentido y sensibilidad. Emma, al término de la lectura del guión, le dijo a Kate: «''Cariño, esto lo tienes que aceptar''». De esta manera Kate se incorporó al rodaje de una película producida por dos grandes estudios. En ella la actriz componía a la heroína romántica que deshacía las estrictas reglas de la sociedad de la que formaba parte para empezar a vivir su propia vida, para sobrevivir primero al naufragio del barco y conservar su espíritu independiente. Kathy Bates, Billy Zane, Leonardo DiCaprio, Frances Fisher y Gloria Stuart la acompañaron en un viaje a cuyo término, Kate recibiría su primera candidatura al Oscar a la mejor actriz. Durante la ceremonia, Kate vio subir a la platea a todo el equipo de la película, siendo su candidatura de las pocas que perdió el filme. Tan fuerte fue el impacto de Titanic que Kate quiso pasar desapercibida en sus futuros filmes; tanto así que en la película Esto no se puede quedar así interpretó a un árbol. Años de tranquilidad Durante un tiempo Kate Winslet se centró en su relación afectiva con su primer marido, Jim Threapleton, lo que condujo a rechazar los papeles llevados a cabo por Gwyneth Paltrow y Jodie Foster para, respectivamente, Shakespeare enamorado y Ana y el rey. Kate regresó a la gran pantalla con Jane Campion en Holy Smoke, donde Kate interpretó a una joven atrapada por una secta. El año 2000, trajo a Kate muchas satisfacciones de varias índoles. El 12 de octubre nació su hija, Mia Threapleton. Editó el disco Listen to the Storyteller, el cual le valió un Grammy como Mejor Disco Hablado para Niños (Best spoken-word album for children). Además en el 2001 tuvo una canción hit en Reino Unido llamada What If? que alcanzó el número 6; esta canción es un soundtrack de la cinta A Christmas Carol en la que ella prestó su voz para un personaje. Por si fuera poco obtuvo una candidatura a los Premios del Sindicato de Actores por su papel en Quills, donde encarnó a Madeleine, una mujer enamorado del Abad du Coulmier (Joaquín Phoenix), cuya moral estrictaba derribaba con su sensibilidad y con su obstinación para que el Abad disfrutase del poder subversivo de la literatura. En 2001 se divorció de su marido y se convirtió en la pareja de Sam Mendes. Ese mismo año compartió personaje con Judi Dench en Iris, cinta sobre la descomposición de la memoria de Iris Murdoch. Si Judi Dench recreó las vivencias de la escritora mientras la Enfermedad de Alzheimer la iba destruyendo poco a poco, Kate ofreció una imagen de intelectual, vivaz, independiente, liberada sexualmente, que compaginaba amantes masculinos con femeninos por igual, y que se sentía atraída intelectualmente por el escritor John Bayley, con quien acababa casándose. Las dos actrices obtuvieron sendas menciones en los Oscar del año siguiente. Para entonces Kate ya había rodado Enigma, reincidiendo en ese nuevo repertorio de mujer independiente e inteligente, que en esta ocasión descrifraba con la máquina enigma las comunicaciones de los nazis. Finalizada esa película y La vida de David Gale, Kate Winslet detuvo su carrera para volver a disfrutar de la maternidad. En 2003 nació su hijo Joe Mendes. De nuevo en auge Una vez reasentada en la vida laboral, Kate estrenó dos películas. En la primera, Descubriendo Nunca Jamás, interpretó a una viuda con varios hijos que, enferma mortalmente y renunciando a cualquier tratamiento médico para no sufrir, se enamoraba del escritor James Matthew Barrie. El director Marc Foster escenificó la muerte del personaje haciendo entrar literalmente a la actriz en El país de Nunca Jamás. En la segunda película ¡Olvídate de mí! (Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind), ofreció varios registros de un mismo personaje, Clementine, una impulsiva mujer que decide borrar los recuerdos de su anterior noviazgo. En 2006, estrenó Juegos secretos (Little Children), la nueva versión de El político y The Holiday, resultando candidata al Oscar, al Premio del Sindicato de Actores y al Globo de Oro como Mejor Actriz por la primera, lo que la convirtió en una de las actrices mas nominadas en la historia de los Premios de la Academia. En 2008 estrena la película Revolutionary Road, dirigida por su marido, Sam Mendes, y que protagoniza junto a Leonardo DiCaprio en el que supone el reencuentro de la pareja cinematográfica tras la exitosa Titanic con la cual ganó el Golden Globe a Mejor Actriz Drama. En este año también estrena The Reader, película dirigida por Stephen Daldry (realizador de Billy Elliot y de Las Horas) y protagonizada, además de la propia Winslet, por Ralph Fiennes, David Kross, Alexandra Maria Lara y Bruno Ganz por lo cual también recibió en la misma ceremonia el Golden Globe a Mejor Actriz Secundaria. Hizo historia al ganar dos Golden Globe en una misma noche. Notablemente shokeada al ganar sus premios, a la hora de agradecer el de Mejor Actriz Dramática se lo dedicó a su mejor amigo y compañero de reparto, Leonardo DiCaprio. «''Quiero darles las gracias a dos de los hombres mas importantes para mi (...) A Leonardo, que lo amo (...) Leo, no tienes ni la menor idea de cuanto te amo y de cuanto te he amado estos trece años!!! Tu actuacion es simplemente excelente!» dijo entre lágrimas, a lo que agregó: «''A ti Sam, te amo, mi amor, gracias por tu apoyo (...) y a mis queridos hijos.» El 22 de febrero del 2008, recibió su 6º nominación al Oscar, como Mejor Actriz por The Reader. Curiosidades *Kate Winslet es la única actriz que ha recibido una candidatura al lado de otras dos actrices por interpretar al mismo personaje, en la misma película: en "Titanic", por interpretar a Rose de joven, junto a Gloria Stuart, quien la interpreta de anciana; y en Iris, donde interpreta a Iris de Joven, mientras que el papel de anciana lo interpreta Judi Dench. *Es de las pocas actrices que pueden presumir de haber conseguido mínimo un premio en cada una de sus películas (salvo en dos). *En febrero de 2009 y con sólo treinta y tres años, Winslet se convirtió en la actriz más joven en recibir seis candidaturas al Óscar: cuatro como mejor actriz principal ("Titanic" en 1997; "Olvídate de mí" en 2004; "Juegos secretos" en 2006; y "El lector" en 2008) y dos como mejor actriz secundaria ("Sentido y sensibilidad" en 1995 e "Iris" en 2001). *Está considerada una de las mejores y más prolíficas actrices del cine actual solamente igualada con actrices de la talla de Meryl Streep Filmografía parcial * Solo en EEUU Premios Oscar Globos de Oro Premios BAFTA Premios del Sindicato de Actores Festival de Cine de Santa Bárbara Enlaces externos * *DiscoverKate (en inglés) *Kate Winslet Fan (en inglés) *Todo sobre Kate Winslet (en español) *Kinky Kate: sitio de fans de Kate Winslet (en francés) Categoría:Actores del Reino Unido